Fall Into Me
by TRVikki
Summary: Song Fic, I've had it for awhile but have been to busy to post. SydGage Hope you like it!FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Fall Into Me  
  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a beautiful Texas day and Company B had just finished a month long case that had left everyone working long and crazy hours. In order to move on to greener pastures Walker invited everyone out to CD's to kick back and have a good time, something none of them had done for awhile.  
  
"Hey Walker" Trivette asked, seemingly deep in thought "Do you remember when CD was alive, he could sit for hours and tell us stories"  
  
"Yeah Trivette I remember, He could come up with some wild stuff"  
  
"I know" Chimed in Alex "I still miss him"  
  
"You can say that again" said Sydney  
  
"Well guy's that's why when we are here and together we have to make everything count", As Walker made this comment a thought came to Gage's mind  
  
"You right Walker, we don't get second chances do we?" Gage said, "Well then there's something I have to do, before it is too late"  
  
"Yeah Gage what's that?" asked Trivette  
  
"Well Syd, it's been awhile now that you have been begging to cook me dinner, and I don't want to miss my window of opportunity so, you can cook me dinner tomorrow night" Gage's tone stayed serious until Sydney playfully punched him in the arm following his next comment, " After all you're abandoning us in 2 days to go to your brothers wedding" this was followed by a pout and one of his famous smiles.  
  
"If I remember correctly it was you who has been begging to come over to my house ever since you ate that potato salad I made for Angela's welcome home party" said Sydney "And I'll only be gone for 2 weeks, that's hardly abandonment"  
  
"Ohh now I remember, that was good, that's what you can cook me" Gage said with a smirk on his face. " So I'll come over at say 7?"  
  
"Man Gage, a real charmer", by now everyone at the table was laughing at Gage's expense, but he didn't care, he wanted some time alone with Sydney especially since after Sunday it would be 2 weeks before he would see her again.  
  
"Yeah he is isn't he," It was then that Gage put on the biggest, and cutest pout Sydney had ever seen until finally she said, "fine I'll cook for you, but I making what I want"  
  
"Syd you're the best, it's a deal"  
  
"Hey Syd," Erika asked, "How far away does your brother live anyways?"  
  
"He lives in El Paso, and since I'm the maiden of honor I have to stay there, no trips home between fittings" With that having been said everyone at the table was laughing  
  
"Alright guys we're gonna call it a night, Sydney since we won't see you before you leave, have a safe trip, and call us and let us know how you are doing" Walker said as Alex nodded behind him  
  
"Yeah us to" said Trivette, the he whispered into Syd's ear just loud enough for Gage to hear, "Make sure you cook him something he won't soon forget"  
  
"I'll do that Trivette, bye guys"  
  
"Yeah bye guys, see ya"  
  
"Ok Gage, I'm gonna go but I'll see you tomorrow right?"  
  
"7 sharp, night Syd see ya"  
  
As Syd was lying in her bed she was thinking about her dinner date with Gage, she wanted it to be nice, but not too much. She wished she didn't have to be gone for so long, but with preparations she had to be there for 2 weeks, as she drifted off to sleep one thought kept going through her mind, God I'm gonna miss him.  
  
That night Gage could hardly sleep, all he could think about was dinner with Syd, she was finally going to cook for him, not everyone else, just him, and he planned to make the best of there last night together, God how he was going to miss her.  
  
TBC 


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2  
  
Saturday night  
  
After spending the morning fretting Sydney decided to make pot roast for Gage. She knew he would love anything she cooked, but for some reason this dish always seemed to be her best. Syd had started the meal at 5 and had taken a shower; all that was left to do was set the table and wait. After what seemed like 15 times, Syd finally found the perfect arrangement, they were to sit across from each other of course, but with dimmed lighting, she had decided to hold off on the candles just yet, after all Gage did not say it was a date.  
  
It was 6:30, and the house took on the unmistakable aroma of delicious simmering pot roast. Just as Syd was going to re-do the table for the 16th time, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" she asked somewhat annoyed  
  
"Hey Syd it's me, I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to maybe bring some movies, so we can hang out a little longer after dinner"  
  
"Yeah Gage that'd be great, what are you thinking of bringing?"  
  
"Well Syd I do believe that is what they call a surprise"  
  
"Fine" she said with an exaggerated sigh "I'll see you soon"  
  
"I'm counting on it," said Gage as he hung up  
  
Syd was excited at this news, getting to lay on the couch and watch a movie with Gage, they had done it before, but for some reason today just seemed different. Syd was snapped back into reality when she realized that she was still in her comfort clothes, making a mad dash to her room she changed into a pair of short khaki shorts and a low cut white top, just as she finished re-applying her makeup the door bell rang.  
  
When Syd opened the door she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, there he was wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt topped off by his sexy black leather jacket, God he looked good.  
  
"Hey Syd," hey said with a chuckle "these are for you"  
  
He handed her a bottle of wine and a single red rose, after seeing the rose she slightly blushed "Thanks Gage come on in" She was saying as she put the rose in water and the wine on the table.  
  
"Man it smells great in here what on earth did you cook" Gage asked as he walked into her apartment,  
  
"Just pot roast it'll be ready in a couple minutes, make yourself comfortable, hey what movie did you bring?" Syd said coming back into the living room, she now sat facing him on the couch  
  
" Oh I brought The Waterboy, I thought it was a good night for a comedy," He laughed softly and smiled at her, in return she smiled back but quickly got up to check the food  
  
"Yeah, that's great, let me go check on the food" she said as she left the room, Gage got up to follow her, he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen unnoticed by Syd. As she leaned down to get the rolls out of the oven he couldn't help but notice how well she filled out her shorts, in fact that outfit she was wearing was very flattering to her figure.  
  
"Hey Syd let me help you" he said, when she jumped he laughed and took the rolls from her hand "where do you want these?"  
  
"On the table is fine, here take these while you're at it" She handed him two wine glasses and followed him to the table with the pot roast " I hope you brought your appetite"  
  
"Syd, do you know who you are talking to"  
  
"Oh yeah of course"  
  
Gage sat down at the table and Syd followed suit, he poured each of them a glass of the wine they quietly they started to eat until Gage couldn't hold it in any longer "You are so beautiful Syd" After realizing what he said he quickly stated "and this food is excellent I don't know what took you so long to have me over"  
  
Syd was stunned and at a loss for words, he said she was beautiful, deciding to ignore the comment Syd said, "Well thanks, but it is just an old recipe and Gage you could have came over anytime"  
  
"I mean it Syd you are beautiful" Gage's tone was serious, not joking like usual  
  
"Thanks Gage, it means a lot to me to know that you think that" Her eyes met his for a moment and time seemed to have stopped  
  
"I have always thought that Syd, I mean it, now and when I told you last time" He was referring to the time after Walkers wedding when she was mad about never dating.  
  
"Gage, how do you always come up with new ways to make me smile, you have to be the only man I know who can brighten up bad days for me" She was softly smiling at him, and he in turned out down his fork and took her hand in his  
  
"That's easy Syd, you are my best friend, and I will always be here to cheer you up"  
  
"I know Gage, you're my best friend to, I don't think I would have made it without you after what Richard did to me" A frown came across Syd's face as she thought of him, her ex boyfriend, after Angela had been born she had let her guard down and found herself in a relationship with a guy in her apartment complex. His name was Richard and for a while she thought he was the one, he was a real charmer and treated her like a princess. That is until she caught him in bed with another woman. She had felt like her heart had been ripped out and thrown in her face, and Gage was there for her, he held her and let her cry, and helped her move Richard out of her life permanently.  
  
"Hey Shorty, I only want to see only smiles from you tonight, you got that?" Gage smiled at her a warm comforting smile.  
  
"Your right Gage, it's behind me, and I have you to make sure I never get with guys like that again" She smiled back at him reassured, she knew he meant what he said  
  
"Ok now, lets finish this food so we can watch the movie" Gage said; removing his hand from hers back to his joking old self  
  
"You mean so we can do the dishes and then watch the movie?" asked Syd with a smile  
  
"Yeah that, that's what I meant" Gage and Syd finished their meal over small talk and many compliments to the chef. When the kitchen was put in order Sydney took Gage by the hand and led him to the living room.  
  
Gage did not know what to think, but he did not want to, so he grasped her hand tighter and followed her  
  
"Ok sit down while I put in the movie" Syd said in what sounded like a command  
  
"Yes ma'am" answered Gage in a playful voice.  
  
After Syd put in the movie she sat on the couch next to Gage, he in turn put his arm around her and pulled her close, before long they were both laid out on the couch, Gage still holding Sydney.  
  
"So Syd are you sure you have to stay gone two weeks?" Gage asked as he ran his fingers through her hair  
  
"Yes I am sure, don't worry there are plenty of restaurants to feed you, and work will be so busy you won't even miss me" Syd was gazing into Gages eyes, neither of them paying any attention to the movie.  
  
"Fine, but I am still not happy about this, I'm gonna miss you Shorty"  
  
"I'll miss you to, I mean 2 weeks with my family is not going to be fun, now stop all this talking and let me watch the movie" she said lightheartedly punching him. They both turned back to face the television and finished watching the movie, Sydney still in his arms as he played with her hair.  
  
When the movie was over Syd noticed it was quite late, if she was gonna get any sleep before her flight tomorrow she would have to call it a night.  
  
Gage got up and stretched, he figured Syd would have to leave early so he slowly started walking to the door  
  
"Hey Gage" Said Syd as he reached the door "I had a great time tonight, sleep well"  
  
He turned around to face her finding her lips only inches away from his, "I will Syd, you to, have a safe flight tomorrow, and you better call me as soon as you plane lands" his tone was very stern, until she started laughing at him  
  
"You know I will, I'll call you all the time" She smiled up at him, slightly leaning in all the while.  
  
"Good, now I'll let you get some sleep, Thanks again for tonight, I had a great time, like always" He moved one hand around her waist and let the other gently stroke her cheek as he slowly leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her lips.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked, still somewhat flushed but wishing for more  
  
"Because I care, and so you'll remember what your coming home to, we have a lot of unfinished business to take care of" He laughed and put on his jacket "be safe Syd I'll miss you"  
  
"Bye Gage" she whispered softly as he left "Take care of you", she did not even have to comment on what he had said, she knew full well what he meant, there relationship had been changing since Richard. She knew she loved Gage but the hurt from Richard was still fresh, and she did not want that to happen again. As she changed into her bedclothes she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, time away is what she needed not a relationship, so she dismissed it from her mind and went to sleep.  
  
TBC 


	3. Missing you

Chapter 3  
  
Ch 3 starts the following Tuesday, Syd having been away 3 days  
  
EL PASO  
  
"Hey sis, are you ever gonna get off that phone" Sydney's brother Charlie was asking, somewhat annoyed that it had only been 3 days since her arrival and already she was homesick.  
  
"Give me a minute, I'm just leaving Gage a message" Syd said as she heard Gages voicemail pick up  
  
"Hi you've reached Gage, leave me a message"  
  
"Hey Gage it's Syd, I was just calling to see how things were going, and if you missed me yet, call me later, take care" After letting out a heavy sigh, Syd got up and proceeded to follow her brother into the family room.  
  
DALLAS  
  
"Hey Gage let's go there has been a reported bank robbery" Trivette yelled as they both made a mad dash to Trivettes car. Since Syd was gone Gage and Trivette were temporary partners.  
  
"Alright Trivette, I'll cover the back you take the front, they can't be gone yet"  
  
"Ok Gage, lets go" after busting the robber followed by a lengthy interrogation the Rangers found out that the robber was not connected to anyone, in fact he only held up the bank so he could get money for his mom's taxes.  
  
"Man Gage, that was funny, I have never seen such a stupid criminal," Trivette was laughing at this point  
  
"Yeah he was pretty dumb, Sydney would never believe that"  
  
"Speaking of, how is she doing?"  
  
"Well she called while we were interrogating the witness, I have not listened to her message yet, but as of yesterday she was doing good, she likes being with her family, but she still misses us." Gage smiled as he thought of their last night together  
  
"Well you better hope she does not like being there to much, I'd hate to think of losing her permanently" Trivette said, in a very serious tone  
  
"What do you mean?" Gage asked worried "Well just that she never sees her family, and if she loves being over there, she might decide to leave us and move" Trivette was laughing inside, but showed nothing but seriousness on his face.  
  
Gage got up and left just as Walker was entering the office, he had to hear what Syd's message said, could Trivette be right?  
  
"Trivette, did you just do what I think you did?" Walker asked, knowing full well what his answer would be  
  
"Hey it was your wife's idea and she's always right when it comes to matters of the heart" Trivette was beaming by now, his plan with Alex was to get Gage missing Syd, and then convince him that she was not going to come home, if he went to get her, then there was no way sparks could not fly.  
  
EL PASO  
  
Sydney was at the bridal shop helping pick out the brides maids gowns "Hey Sydney" said a familiar voice from behind her, "long time no see"  
  
She turned on her heel to see non other than Jacob, her high school sweetheart, "Hey Jake, how are you?" She exclaimed as she gave him a warm hug.  
  
"I heard the infamous Sydney Cooke was coming back into town, and I had to see it to believe it", Jacob was smiling, although he and Syd had a falling out, it was years ago, and besides she looked better than ever  
  
"Well it's true but I am only here for 11 more days, Charlie is getting married, haven't you heard?"  
  
"Yeah but still, his getting married does not compare to seeing you again, so did you bring the man in your life?" Jacob wanted to take her out again, to see if he could re-kindle the flame  
  
"No Jake there is no man in my life right now, but that does not mean you have a chance, I told you when we broke up, I forgave you but I still haven't forgot." He had hurt Syd, he ditched heart prom and was caught making love to her best friend.  
  
"Ok, fine, but can I at least take you to dinner, so we can catch up on old times?" He knew if he got her in the right mood maybe something could happen  
  
"Hold that thought" Syd said as her phone rang  
  
"Hey Gage, what are you doing" She left Jake standing there as she went outside to talk to Gage. When she got off the phone she came back in smiling, Gage was already missing her as a partner, and she was glad because she missed being with him to. Funny she thought to herself, why would he think I would stay here? Her thoughts were interrupted when Jacob asked her if it was yes or no, Since Gage put her in a good mood she told him yes, she'd see him Friday night. With everything settles Syd and the bridal party finally came to an agreement on the dress.  
  
DALLAS (Friday 3:00C/2:00M)  
  
"Hey Alex, did Syd ever mention a guy named Jacob to you?" Gage asked as he entered Alex's office  
  
"No, she hasn't, why do you ask?" Alex knew all about Jake, but she decided not to tell Gage just yet.  
  
"No reason, it's just I miss Syd a lot, if you can't already tell, and then today she tells me she's having dinner with an old friend." He had a very pained look in his face, his first week without her had gone bad, his paperwork was sloppy, he had not been of any help on busts, all he did was sit and wonder if she was ok, and if she was coming home.  
  
"Of course I can tell you miss her, she misses you to ya know"  
  
"Yeah how do you know that?" he asked doubtful  
  
"Well it could be because she has not gone an hour without calling you."  
  
"Well what can I do, I mean she's over there and I'm here, besides I still have another week to go." Gage was getting frustrated; all Alex was doing was make him miss her more.  
  
"Walker hasn't told you yet?" Alex asked him laughing  
  
"Told me what?" Gage asked  
  
"You have the week off, and this weekend to, you requested it a month ago, how could you forget?" She was smiling at this point; they both knew he had not requested it.  
  
"Yeah, funny how that slipped my mind" Gage told her, a smile creeping across his face "Just one more thing Alex, What's in it for ya'll"  
  
"That's easy Gage, you and Syd are Angela's favorite babysitters, I'm sure she'd love to spend some more time with you, besides she just learned how to walk" Alex was laughing at Gage as he told her it was a deal and left. She knew what he was going to do; she just hoped it would work. "Hey thanks Walker" Gage said as he sat at his desk  
  
"Don't thank me yet, I just hope it works, now get out of here you have a plane to catch" All of Company B knew what was cheering Gage on, him and Syd belonged together, and if he did not tell her soon, it might be to late.  
  
EL PASO  
  
"Hey Syd it's already 6 are you even going to start getting ready?" Sydney's 23-year-old sister Ann was yelling at her. While in El Paso Ann was whom Syd chose to stay with.  
  
"Give me a minute, I am trying to get a hold of Gage, his phone has been off for the last 3 hours." Syd was confused; he never had his phone off. She shook it off and went to get ready, by 8:00 she was dressed to kill, she had decided that just because she wasn't going to let anything happen with Jake, didn't mean she could not have a good time. She had planned on messing with his mind, so she could hurt him like he had her.  
  
"Sis, Jake is here"  
  
'Alright guys, bye see yall later tonight" Syd said as she walked down the front porch  
  
"Bye Syd have fun," Ann yelled as Syd disappeared from site. She was about to go to her room when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Hi, is there a Sydney Cooke around here by any chance" Gage asked, hoping to find her before she left  
  
"Umm no, she just left, I know this might seem rude but who are you?" Ann was shocked that her sister would have strange, yet handsome men coming to her door.  
  
"I'm Gage, her partner from Ft. Worth"  
  
"Gage!" she exclaimed, oh man Syd would be so happy to see him, "Come on in, I'll give you directions to where she is at." Gage came in her house and sat down in the living room.  
  
"How long are you here for" Ann asked  
  
"That all depends on your sister" He said somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Well then that must mean for the week, Jake took her to Cowboys, she said there is one just like it in Dallas"  
  
"Yeah there is, hey look can I use your restroom to go change, if I am going to surprise her I can't look like I just got off a plane." Gage got up and Ann led him down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey don't get another cab, I'll be ready in a minute, I wouldn't miss this for the world" Ann exclaimed as she ran to her bedroom to change.  
  
Within 30 minutes the pair was set off to cowboys, to find Sydney. "Hey Gage I know this is my first time meeting you, but you are everything she says you are."  
  
"Thanks Ann, I appreciate it, but you're her sister you know, do you think she'll give me a chance?"  
  
"Well in all honesty, I know she loves you, based on the fact that all week you were all she could focus on, but Gage I must tell you, Richard hurt her bad, and I am not sure if she'd start another relationship this soon." This shocked Gage, but it made him realize he'd only have to try harder.  
  
COWBOYS  
  
"Man Sydney, you look amazing tonight, theres not one man who can't keep his eyes off of you, including me" Jake told her, more trying ot get her into bed that compliment her.  
  
"Thanks Jake, but this is just an as friends thing, I only let you bring me here b/c I have not been to a club in awhile." Syd caught on to his antics so she was prepared for anything.  
  
Right before Jake could ask Syd for another dance, the announcer hushed the crowd, " Ladies and gentleman, I hope your having a great time" The crowd cheered so he continued, "Tonight we have a very special request, Is there a Sydney Cooke in the club tonight?"  
  
"That's me" Syd said as she walked over to where the announcer was  
  
"Well Sydney a dedication has been made for you", All of a sudden Emerson Drive's Fall into Me started playing in the background. Before the words started the announcer said "The message is, To my Shorty, please listen to this song, I know things have been rough for you lately, but I love you and I know you love me"  
  
You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart upon a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it down for someone else  
Cuz loving him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby, can't you see  
That he's not me  
And..  
  
Syd knew it has to be from Gage, she stood up on the nearest table and started searching for him. She saw her sister and then she saw him, he looked so handsome, she looked into his eyes and got off he table, ever so slowly making her way towards him  
  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting  
Staying strong  
Come and fall into me  
  
Gage watched Syd as she made her way towards him, she was absolutely gorgeous. When she finally reached him he took her in his arms and started singing the song to her, she in turn laid her head on his shoulder and listend to his sexy voice.  
  
I'll follow any road  
Anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do  
But now baby, it's your move  
All you've got to do  
Is believe in love, just believe in us  
And...  
  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting  
Staying strong  
Come and fall into me  
  
Sydney took her head from his shoulders and looked into his eyes, she was still wondering if this was a dream, or if he was really here. As they swayed to the song it was as if they were the only two in the room.  
  
Just believe in love  
Just believe in us  
Baby  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting  
Staying strong  
Come and fall into me  
  
Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me  
  
As the song came to and end Sydney had tears in her eyes, she was overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
"Did you listen to the words Syd, I meant every one, I love you forever and I always will" Gage was cut short by Sydney  
  
"It's really you, I can't believe it, yes I listend to the words and God Gage, I love you to, I have missed you so much" Tears were in her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her fervently.  
  
"Shorty I am so glad to hear you say that, I thought I was to late, that you'd somehow end up with Jake" He was holding her close never wanting to let her go.  
  
"Jake, never, you are the only man I could ever truly love, lets get out of here" Syd grabbed Gage's hand and led him out the door to her sisters waiting car when they got back to Ann's house Syd led him into her room.  
  
"Syd I love you so much, you know I would never hurt you" Gage told her as he fluttered kisses down her neck and shoulders.  
  
"I know Gage, I know, please take me, give me what I've been wanting from you since I first saw your smile" She trembled at his touch, and then they fell across the bed and made love like never before, Gage caressed her body, mind and soul then he became one with her.  
  
"You are amazing Syd, I love you so much"  
  
"I love you to Gage" she told him as he rolled her over and held her, as if afraid to let her go.  
  
Syd woke up the next morning in Gage's arms, she was almost afraid to look in case she had been dreaming, but she wasn't. Gage stayed with her for the rest of the week, she showed him her hometown and introduced him to her family and took him to her brothers wedding.  
  
They had a great time together just being with each other, not like before but on a new intimate level , by the end of it they knew what their old lives had been missing, each other. When they finally borded the plane for Dallas they took one last look back, El Paso was where their lives had changed, Ft. Worth was going to be where there new lives would start.  
  
***I lay no claim to the song Fall Into Me, sang by Emerson Drive, written by Danny Orton, Jeremy Stover. 


End file.
